Vueltas de la vida
by bombon kou
Summary: Un viaje de trabajo provoca muchos cambios, estos cambios serán para siempre? este es mi primer fic de Inuyasha, por favor dejen reviews siii, les gusto?. Kagome e Inuyasha


Este es mi primer fic de Inuyasha espero que les guste y me manden sus comentarios, no soy muy buena redactando así que no sean demasiado malos conmigo. _Ninguno de los personajes conocidos de este fic me pertenece. Son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi_. Aquí les dejo la historia.

**_Título- Vueltas de la vida_**

_**Capítulo 1**_

_**Viaje Inesperado**_

Un joven recorre los pasillos de una importante empresa, es muy guapo, alto, de un cuerpo muy bien proporcionado muy musculoso, su cabello es largo de un color muy poco usual es plateado y sus ojos son color miel, esos ojos que han causado que mas de una mujer caiga sobre su hechizo. Solo se pueden escuchar los suspiros de las mujeres cuando el pasa y como no si además de ser muy apuesto se trata de uno de los socios de la gran empresa "Sengoku" dedicada a la manufactura y venta de computadoras y sus accesorios.

Inuyasha, ese es el nombre de aquel apuesto caballero. Pero que puede tener de malo ese joven, la respuesta es muy sencilla… su carácter, su frialdad hacia las demás personas, su prepotencia, su amargura poco común en un joven de apenas 25 años y que nunca mostraba una sonrisa en público, en privado era lo mismo solo que de vez en cuando dejaba dibujar una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

-Buen día Inuyasha- dijo Miroku el único amigo del joven empresario –listo para iniciar nuestro primer día de trabajo?

-Je no me molestes no estoy de humor y quítate de mi camino

-Esta bien, esta bien pero no te molestes, por cierto me informaron que hoy en la tarde habrá una junta y debemos de ir

-Y desde cuando tú eres mi secretaria para andarme dando recados

-Amigo yo solo le hago un favor a tu linda secretaria, creo que voy a visitarte muy seguido porque vaya que tienes una hermosa secretaria

-Ya te habías tardado, pero te advierto que no te quiero cerca de mi oficina, aquí eres un empleado mas y no me detendré en despedirte si no cumples mis ordenes.

-jajaja calma Inuyasha solo es un simple comentario, además tu sabes soy un hombre y como tal tengo que satisfacer mis instintos, tu me comprendes verdad.

-Satisfácelos fuera de mi empresa es la última vez que te lo digo

-Inuyasha hasta cuando cambiaras te conozco desde la universidad hace cuatro años y sigues siendo el mismo.

-Ponte a trabajar que para eso te pago, no estés perdiendo el tiempo- se va a su oficina

Vaya que era una gran oficina, enfrente de la puerta estaba el escritorio que por cierto no era nada pequeño, atrás de este un gran ventanal en donde podía verse la ciudad, por supuesto que no pueden faltar los estantes llenos de libros alrededor de la oficina y claro esta una pequeña sala con una cantina al lado de esta, pero había algo peculiar en esa oficina una puerta que daba a una habitación para esos días de tanto trabajo, obviamente un pequeño armario en donde había varios trajes y por último un baño con regadera, claro esta que para nada era una pequeña oficina, era digna de uno de los socios de la empresa.

En un departamento pequeño pero muy lujoso suena con mucha insistencia el teléfono pero nadie lo contesta. La propietaria es Kagome Higurashi gerente de la empresa "Shikon" la mas importante en la producción de circuitos de computo y que por asares del destino subsidia a la empresa Sengoku. El sonido del aparato telefónico seguía y seguía retumbando dentro del departamento hasta que por fin lo contestaron:

-Si quien habla- contesta una Kagome que recien acababa de despertarse por el ruido del telefono

-Señorita Higurashi se quedo dormida otra vez ya son las 9:00 de la mañana y tiene una junta dentro de exactamente una hora- dijo su secretaria

-Queeeee ya es muy tarde Ayame porque no me hablaste mas temprano ahora mismo salgo para allá- cuelga el teléfono- maldición siempre pasa lo mismo cuando será el día en que no me quede dormida, maldito despertador de nada me sirve- Kagome corre como loca dentro del departamento, alisto su ropa se dio una ducha muy corta, por ultimo desayuno pan con mermelada y salio corriendo a su trabajo, a las 9:50 ya estaba en el.

-Buenos días Ayame

-Kagome por fin pense que no llegarias a tiempo

-Lo se, ya no volverá a pasar a la próxima llegare temprano arreglare las cosas para irme a la junta- Kagome entra a su oficina para tomar unos papeles y se dirige a la sala de juntas.

-Suerte espero que todo salga bien

-Que bien apenas nuestro primer día aquí y ya tendremos vacaciones de cuatro meses este trabajo si que me gusta-dice un joven de cabello castaño llamado Miroku

-No son vacaciones tendremos mucho trabajo recuerda lo que nos dijeron tenemos que hacer las cosas bien

-Si si como digas por cierto cuando nos vamos

-En dos días así que deja todo listo

-Esta bien ahora si me lo permites tengo muchas llamadas que hacer para cancelar mis citas con muchas chica guapos

-Dile a mi secretaria que entre necesito arreglar unas cosas con ella- Inuyasha se sienta en su escritorio

-Si quieres yo puedo decirle lo que tienes que hablar con ella por mi no hay ningún problema de hablar con esa hermosura

-Miroku ya te dije que aquí vienes a trabajar ahora sal inmediatamente de aquí- Miroku salio de la oficina e Inuyasha se puso a pensar en la junta de hace unos momentos-

Flashback

-Necesitamos que alguien vaya a (ciudad) a arreglar nuestros nuevos proyectos, abriremos una empresa mas en esa ciudad por lo cual se requiere buscar un buen lugar tanto para las oficinas como para la empresa, además de que hay que realizar un nuevo contrato con la empresa Shikon, este viaje será de cuatro meses, los encargados serán Inuyasha y Miroku y cuando regresen retomaran su puesto aquí, después veremos quien es mejor para asumir la gerencia de las nuevas oficinas- dijo Sesshumaru hermano mayor de Inuyasha- alguna objeción Inuyasha

-Para nada, yo me haré cargo de esos proyectos dijo- en sus pensamientos solo se repetía ya veras te demostrare a ti y a todos que soy muy capaz y que soy mejor que tu hermanito.

-Señor Tenseiga me necesita- dijo Sango la secretaria de Inuyasha

-Tome asiento

-Si señor- se sentó justo enfrente de su jefe

-En dos días saldre de viaje por cuatro meses asi que quiero que busque un departamento con tres recamaras y hable a la agencia de viajes y pida tres boletos de avión. El viaje es obviamente por motivos de trabajo necesitamos firmar un contrato y además abriremos nuevas oficinas, así que como usted es mi secretaria deberá venir al viaje y si no viene será inmediatamente despedida quedo claro

-Si señor por mi no hay problema

-Bien, por último quiero que me consiga una cita con el gerente de la empresa Shikon

-Si ya es todo me retiro-Sango salio de la oficina

-Oh Dios mío estaré cuatro meses con el, es muy guapo talvez pase algo entre nosotros pero no, no puedo pensar en esas cosas el es mi jefe y no puede pasar nada entre nosotros, lo bueno es que no viene ese amigo de el es obvio que lo traigo loquito pero es un latoso pero la verdad nadie le quita lo guapo a ese Miroku además de que es muy atento, mejor me pongo a trabajar y a terminar los pendientes.

-Por fin termine el trabajo que tenía para hoy, fue un día muy duro ahora me iré a mi departamento a descansar solo espero no tener ningún contratiempo.

-Kagome ya me voy ya terminaste tu trabajo

-Si Ayame yo también ya me voy quiero dormir

-Cuando no pensaras en eso querida amiga pero déjame arruinarte tus planes aun te queda algo pendiente en tu agenda

-Queee no me digas eso que tengo que hacer

-Pues tienes unas cita con Hoyo, sabes algo ya deberías decirle que no quieres nada con el, somos amigas pero en verdad no me gusta que estés saliendo con el

-Ayame acaso a ti te gusta Hoyo

-No como crees pero en mi punto de vista el esta perdiendo el tiempo contigo le estas dando alas saliendo con el y le quitas la oportunidad de conocer a alguien que realmente lo ame y con quien pueda hacer su vida

-Ayame yo… tienes razón, hoy hablare con el y le diré que conmigo no conseguirá nada y que es mejor que solo sigamos como hasta ahora como buenos amigos

-En verdad es lo mejor, ahora si me retiro que pases una buena noche y suerte con Hoyo- sale de la oficina

-Gracias amiga nos vemos mañana y descansa

Horas mas tarde Kagome estaba con Hoyo en un restaurante muy elegante, estaban platicando muy animadamente de fondo había una música muy tranquila que hacia que todos los presentes estuvieran relajados, la pareja ya había terminado su cena y Kagome estaba apunto de decirle a Hoyo lo que en realidad sentía pero el fue mas rápido y tomo a la chica por sorpresa tomándole una de sus manos y acercarse a ella

-Kagome me gustaría platicar contigo de un tema muy serio y muy importante para nuestro futuro

-Hoyo yo… necesitamos hablar

-Si, pero por favor déjame decirte esto. Sabes Kagome nos conocemos desde hace tiempo y siempre hemos sido muy buenos amigos y yo pues veras quería pedirte si tu

-Ohhh no esto no va por buen camino el quiere que sea su novia, como le haré para decirle lo que quiero ahora si que me metí en un gran problemas-pensaba Kagome-

-Hoyo por favor no sigas, que te parece si hablamos otro día hoy no me siento muy bien, sabes me duele la cabeza y es mejor que me vaya a mi departamento a descansar porque mañana tendré mucho trabajo

-Si bueno, no te preocupes ya tendremos tiempo para platicar cuando regrese, no te había dicho pero iré a tomar un curso a los Estados Unidos así que no estaré aquí por un mes, sabes Kagome será el mes más largo de mi vida porque no te podré ver pero te hablare todos los días lo prometo

-Hoyo yo… -Kagome da un gran suspiro- estaré esperando que me llames, por cierto cuando te vas al menos quiero ir a despedirte

-Me gustaría mucho verte en el aeropuerto, me voy el domingo, dos días. Ya no podré verte porque voy a estar muy ocupado, por favor cuídate mucho y ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo te quiero mucho Kagome

-Entonces esta decidido iré a despedirte de seguro Ayame también querrá ir, tu también cuídate mucho Hoyo. Ahora si vayámonos porque estoy muy cansada- Hoyo fue a dejar a Kagome a su departamento y se retiro a su casa-

Un nuevo día inicio y en esta ocasión como no ocurría hace mucho tiempo la Señorita Kagome Higurashi llego temprano a su oficina, el día pasó sin mayor contratiempo y ahora solo esperaba que fuera domingo para ir al aeropuerto a despedir a su gran amigo Hoyo. Vaya que el domingo traería muchas sorpresas para todos, pero a caso todas serán buenas.

Bueno hasta aquí dejo este capítulo espero que les haya gustado, ojalá que tengan tiempo de dejarme un review tan siquiera un hola para saber que les gusto este capítulo, espero actualizar muy pronto, nos vemos a la próxima.

Autor: Mony Martínez


End file.
